


you’re all over me

by caesarjoestar, imyrdog (caesarjoestar)



Series: kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Waterboarding, tim is suppose to be about 15/16 here so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/imyrdog
Summary: He was getting close to his limit. It felt like the water was filling his lungs, the water clogged his throat as he tried desperately to stay alive. At the very edge of slipping into unconsciousness Ra’s yanked his hair back up, he took a large gulp of air before the pattern continued again.





	you’re all over me

**Author's Note:**

> Breastplay/Nippleplay | Breeding | Phallic Gags/Gags | **Shower/Bath/Underwater**
> 
> title from "dog teeth" by nicole dollanganger

Once again his head was pushed under the freezing cold water and held there as Ra’s continued to fuck him. He struggled uselessly against his restraints, trying every technique Bruce had ever taught him about how to escape his bonds. It was Ra’s al Ghul though and he had thought of everything. 

He was getting close to his limit. It felt like the water was filling his lungs, the water clogged his throat as he tried desperately to stay alive. At the very edge of slipping into unconsciousness Ra’s yanked his hair back up, he took a large gulp of air before the pattern continued again. 

Ra’s fucked him at an earth-shattering speed and force, the pain was unbelievable. Coupled with the shame he had never felt something so awful before. He had always thought that we would lose his virginity to Stephanie but that was over now, wasn’t it? It felt silly but he felt so bad about doing this to her, about letting this happen to him.  _ You didn’t let this happen, you don’t want this, _ he internally screamed at himself. For some reason, though he felt like he had failed her, like this was tainting him and she’d never want to be with him after this.  _ That’s not true, she’d understand, she loves you and she’d help you. _ Even though he knew that was true his self-loathing would not let him hear it. 

Ra’s pushed Tim's head back under the water but this time his nose caught the lip the water basin, breaking it immediately. He screamed underneath the water, accidentally letting too much of it in and choking hard on it.

He was pulled up again, Ra’s whispering in his ear, “Are you enjoying this, Timothy?”

Before he had the opportunity to respond, his face was pushed into the now blood-filled water.

_ No, _ he wanted to scream. He instead prayed for Bruce to come save him from his torture.

**Author's Note:**

> ra's grabbed me by the dick and called me a homophobic slur and now im forced to write this


End file.
